


The living souls

by Mimibibi



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Gay Character, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Development, Comic Spoilers, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Hope vs. Despair, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, No spoilers after 6x13, Psychological Drama, Rating will change, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimibibi/pseuds/Mimibibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadly, they had finally met Negan. And for Alexandria's people, it had came with a great lost and had hurt them deeply. One departed soul could create an unpredictable chain reaction. The kind that bring the whispering echo of an unavoidable war and brand news feelings.<br/>For the heart of a shattered group... For the soul of a changed man, Jesus was definetely prepared to go to war and help the both of them through everything was coming. He was ready to assist the former to victory... As for the latter one, the both of them were about to learn what "living" was really all about. They were about to start a dangerous and appealing odyssey.<br/>I put more additional tags and characters as the story goes on :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Like a bunch of you who just stop on that story, I also got quite a fascination for the reliationship between Daryl and Jesus. I feel like there is a good story to tell about the two of them on the show and I wanted to try to write something about the both of them. 
> 
> My native langage is french, so I apologize for any (big) mistakes there are in my text. It's my first try for me to publish something I wrote in English so I do hope it's, at least, good enough.
> 
> Also, if someone he's okay to be a Beta, I take gladly any propositions :)
> 
> I'm not so good with title so I let this one for now, but I see if I'll change for an another one later on.
> 
> Hope you enjoy folks !

Blood had splattered the lives of Alexandria's people through savagery, horror and fear. _He_ had done it again. Negan… The man had finally made very clear who was the one who had the right on their life. Who made the decisions and who made sure that everyone stay in line, in his own vision of this one should be.

“ _How things could have gone this wrong?”_

The RV pursued his course on the road ahead of them and seemed, in the recent night, like an endless way without any light of hope. The silent was absolute but Jesus was sure their mind were shattered, overwhelmed with grief and a cacophony of screams of pain. And the one spirit that strangely worrying him the most was actually the only one asleep…

Well… _A_ _sleep_ was not the right word here. _Knocked out_ defined more his current state.

Jesus felt he had to go back with Rick's group. Hilltop could wait right now. The well being of Alexandria was a priority after what had happened right before the sun had disappeared from the sky. He wanted to make sure that they were capable to survive at what Negan had done and that they would not prepare something that could cause a lot of trouble. He could not blame them for desiring to take care of things in a brutal style, choosing a deathly path. However, it was Jesus's responsibility to avoid such a tragic ending. Because, in their actual state of mind, they could not win. All of them would die and he would not let that happen. There was so much potential in them, so much strength and love that deserved to be protected. They were broken but he promised to himself to help them rebuild themselves.

Jesus's look passed from one face to an other and lingered a bit more on Rick and, then, Daryl's face. The former was driving the RV, focusing on the road in front of him. His scary large open eyes, red from anger, and his dark and resolved features told him that he was already plotting something huge in his head. As for the latter one, even unconscious, the red neck seemed in a worse state of mind than everyone around. Being not only damaged and devastated by what had happened but literally changed by what they had witnessed. Jesus closed his eyes then and discerned as soon as he did every little details of that scene where a woman named Carol had been killed, without any compassion, with a deadly weapon Negan liked to call _Lucille_.

The blows. The blood. The cries. The ferocity. _That roar_ …

He opened his eyes that immediately find Daryl's features. His roar haunted every thoughts of him. It still echoed in his ears like an agonizing call of distress. An utter cry that symbolized the worst thing that could occurred in his life. Since he met the man, he found him intriguing. He had that rough attitude at first glance and was kind of harsh with how he used English vocabulary. Never wasting time for political talk and always going straight to the point. He talked only when it was necessary for his people and cared deeply about them. Especially, Carol. Now Jesus could tell. When that tragic moment happened, Jesus had looked at Daryl and saw what he could only admit to be the soul of a child from whom you had ripped off the heart.

The man was probably the most emotional one in the vehicle. It felt like he had all these feelings that radiate within him. And, until the last hour, Jesus never had any perspective on that part of him. Jesus was pretty sure that everyone did had a glimpse at the storm that had rumbled inside the man when the body of Carol stopped moving and that Negan kept viciously beating the head of — what he could only called — a brave and strong woman. She hadn't revealed any fear : ready to give her life to protect the ones she had loved. Accepting that she had to be the ones to die. Jesus did heard stories that described her at one of best – or maybe the best – warrior they had in their group. But he knew she was not just that aspect of a person. It was as clear as the crystal she was the kind of people who was like a mother for everyone in here. Capable of making hard choices but always as to protect the ones she loved. Jesus appreciated people like that. He would have wanted to know more about her and to have the possibility to steal glances at the solid connection she obviously used to had with Daryl.

He felt curious about that aspect for the way had acted Daryl while Negan still smashed Carol's face. They all had been on their knee, everyone with a gun put on their head, forced to watch what Negan would call a great show. And that was when it happened. Jesus, who was sided at the right of Daryl, had noticed what he was prepared to do, regardless of the well being of his life or the other ones.. But as soon as he'd got up, Jesus had knocked him out, for his own safety, because nobody had to die anymore.

Jesus felt like Negan had unconsciously built a ticking bomb… And he could not help to be curious about if that bomb would be the end of that savage leader. What they all were craving now was almost a biblical notion: some kind of reckoning. The prospect to eradicate everything that Negan had shaped with his own hands, bringing destruction to the power he had over them. But at that point, it would be reckless. They were clearly not prepare for war. Everyone would have to show some patience. It'd be hard, he knew… Yet, with patience came reward. And Jesus strongly believed in that principle.

_To be continued..._


	2. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus and Rick's group arrived at Alexandria...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes chapter 2. I'm not sure about my way of using English langage but I hope it's okay. 
> 
> If someone wants to help me to correct my texts, that would be quite awesome ! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope it's enjoyable !

Within a two hours drive, they finally arrived at Alexandria. But going back home, for the people around him, felt more like a burden than anything else. They brought by the remains of a woman no one could recognize anymore. A woman that _mean_ _s_ so much to them. Negan had take her identity by ravaging her face but her spirit still could live on within Rick's group. They just had to keep their head straight and do things correctly. They could not rushed what was coming. Not anymore. They were too many lives at risk.

Alexandria's gates opened and with them the first words spoken out loud since they were on the road. “Less of a home than when we left it.”

All looks were resting on Rick's nape. Michonne, sitting in front with him, touched his hand nested on the wheels, probably trying to bring comfort while searching some for her. The man was right. Jesus could watch that sorrowful truth in everybody eyes. He felt like an intruders in their grief. Nonetheless, he was set to assist them as much as they let him help.

Rick finally parked the vehicle close to the entrance where some people already waited their return. They take longer to came by so, obviously, that initiated some concerns. Well-founded concerns…

One by one, they got out of the RV silently. Glenn and Michonne took care of Daryl while Jesus opted to help Rick carrying what was left of Carol. But the man refused the favor. He'd got the idea why Rick had to be the one to do that. Plus, the leader seemed to be quite close with her. It felt like it was important to him to hold her where they would put her before preparing some ceremonial. Jesus knew this particularly woman would have real funeral. They would made time for it.

As soon as they got out, Jesus understood that the collection of sad faces that had just passed before him had already been a statement of the horror they had been through today. Finally, Rick appeared right behind him and about ten people realized who had died today. He recognized Rick's son, Maggie, Tara, the priest that he still didn't remember the name and some others he didn't know that well.

And as soon as they noticed the body of the woman in Rick's arms, her head cover with some sheet soaked with blood, cry and whimpered filled the air outside. Under this clear night, so much darkness fullfilled the heart of everyone. One day, they would be able to lift that veil. Sadly, this day would come in time. Now it was time for them to mourn a friend. For him, a powerful ally.

When Rick passed in front of him, he whispered with a low voice “Go with Michonne and Glenn. Stay with Daryl and wait for me there.” He watched, for a few seconds, Rick walked to the ten people who manifestly had trouble to accept who he was holding. Jesus felt as it was not his right to linger on their pain so, instead, he obeyed at Rick's request, following Michonne and Glenn who already had some steps out of him. They brought Daryl's unconscious body in what had to be his house and put him carefully on the couch of the large living room. The redneck's head rested still on one of the two cushions. His face was drawn and seemed to expressed the premises of long and hard suffering time.

“What now?” Michonne and Jesus glanced at Glenn whose eyes were fix on Daryl. However, he seemed to see beyond him, at some uncertain future. A future lost in a mist which he – _they –_ could not get out.

“Both of you should go with your people. I keep an eye on him."

“He's _our_ people too!” Michonne stated gravely and quite mad. But he did not personally took her attitude as an attack against him. Like the rest of her people, she was on the edge, ready to destroy everything around her.

“I know.” Jesus said quietly. “That's not what I was implying. Rick told me to stay with him and to wait him here. Plus, there's nothing to do for Daryl as long as he's in that state.”

They both looked weary at him, rather serious. Then, they shared a simple peek right before Michonne claimed to Glenn, “Go find Maggie. I wait for Rick with him.”

“You sure? Carl's going to need you there. Rick's going to be busy” Glenn offered her a chance to go with him but she refused the opportunity as she said: “He'll be okay if he stays with you, Maggie and Enid for now. We'll come picking him up soon as we've done here.”

“Okay. Catch you later, then.” With that conclusion, Glenn moved over Daryl, putting a hand on his shoulder when he was close enough. “I'm so sorry, man.” Glenn mumbled under his breath, with what had to be tears in his voice. He then left the place, sharing a last look with Michonne: both of them as broken as the other.

They were left with each other, waiting for Rick to join them but not so much for Daryl's waking up. Who knew what they would have to deal when he'll open his eyes? Jesus considered his face longer this time, studying every aspect of the way his eyeballs rolled behind his eyelids like he was locked up in a dream. His poignant features that already exhaled some deep sadness stirred something in Jesus's heart. He didn't know people could look so hurt in their sleep, especially if it was not caused by some physical pain.

Did Daryl just lost that person who sees him better than any other? The one you can talk to and be honest about some of the things that's going on in your head? The one who brought you support more than anyone else? Well, it had felt like it…

“ _That roar.”_ He thought once more.

He had heard despair tainted by such a frightening fury. He had not see madness in a man's face for… He actually never had seen so much in anyone before. It was so… unlike what he had perceived of him until now. The man kept captivating him. More he saw of him more he was intrigued. Really, what kind of man he really was? He wondered if he would ever have even half a response at that question…

_"Probably not."_

Suddenly, his curiosity got the best of him and he surprised himself when he heard his mouth say, “Do you have any idea what's going to happen as soon as he's up?” As he asked, Michonne displayed real anxiety on her face. She let her eyes traveled on Daryl, whispering as she took a long breath, “I can't tell… It's kind of hard to figure out how he react at tragedy. Especially if the tragedy is Carol.” Her voice broke at the name of the departed one.

They got silence again, and kept that atmosphere until Rick join them about fifteen minutes after sharing those last words. When the head of Alexandria entered by the living room's opening, Jesus noticed that he had spent the rest of the time only aware of Daryl's figure. Rick went to Michonne, put a hand behind her back as he whispered something he could not figure out from the other side of the room. They kissed lightly, spending few seconds with their forehead resting against one another. There really was love that deserved to be protecting in that community. Warriors and survivors's souls that still knew how to keep some part of humanity. As long as they kept a hold on it, there was hope. 

When they departed from each other, Michonne stole a last glimpse at Daryl and finally left the house. Rick approach from the couch, took a good look on Daryl's face. He sighed for a long time and brushed his face with his hand like he tried to get rid of exhaustion, sorrow and anger that occupied every part of him.

“Thanks…” Rick said, breaking the muteness of the room.

Clearly, Jesus didn't feel like he should be thanks for anything tonight. Not when guilt swamped all his feelings. If it was not for him, Rick and his group would have had the chance to stay away from those troubles with Negan… At least for a time.

“What for?”

“For Daryl. Someone had to stop him. I'm glad you did.” He seemed sincere despite his fragile state of mind.“You know, for a moment, I thought he'd kill me the day I had to say to him I had banished Carol.” Jesus didn't know why he had to share this remembering with him. It felt like he just had to tell it to someone. Someone who never had the chance to know Carol like they did. “I saw in his eyes how mad he was. How confused he was by my decision in spite of what she had done back then. It don't even matter anymore..." He sighed then said "We wouldn't have survive if it wasn't for her. I abandon her on her own and she comes back to save us all.” His voice was trembling, now. He had struggled at letting the words come out of his mouth as his memories pervaded his mind. “She acted with such precision that day. When I found out she was responsible of the entire destruction of Terminus, I was so overwhelmed with gratefulness. And I don't think I ever saw Daryl as content as he was when they got reunited” Jesus perceived a cry in Rick's tone. A cry full of rage. “What _he_ did _to Carol…_ ” His jaw and his fists clenched. “I met my part of disturbing and crazy people along that fucking road. I guess I'm even one of them at that point. But, _him!”_ He gasped all his frustration and anger in one word. “I don't even know what to do to him that makes him pay for what he has done.”

“Now, it's not the time for fast and unprepared decisions, Rick” Jesus tried to call to his sense of reason even if it was not the better time for it. The man stared at him with what Jesus could only call “murder eyes”. But the impression passed so Jesus continued “Negan has shown to you what he's capable of doing. If you want him to fall down of his throne, we need a worthy plan. And, clearly, more people to win that war…" 

“Where exactly are we suppose to find people in that hell of a world?!” Rick got closer to him, loosing control on his voice “The last time I checked, people was not something you could find that easily!”

“I've got that covered.” Jesus looked at him so that he understand exactly what he was implying. People… Jesus knew a bunch of them. People who someone like Rick could finally convince to go to war.

“What do you m...” But Rick stopped in his track and suddenly turned around to take a good at Daryl. Finally, Jesus heard what had draw his attention. It was like soft whispers that was coming from Daryl's throat. Without even noticing, the man had regained consciousness but kept his eyes decisively closed. 

“Daryl?” Rick tried softly while approaching the couch, following by Jesus who was prepared for everything. The man had to be really mad at him for knocking him out right when he wanted to take revenge and would have cause the death of them all without even had a grasp on Negan before he'd end up dead.

“Daryl, you hear me?” Rick tried again and this time they finally understood what he was saying. And that truly worried them.

“Didn't happen… Didn't happen…  Didn't happen…”

_To be continued..._


End file.
